L'Attente
by Myinahla
Summary: Le monde continue de vivre, de s'amuser et simplement d'être heureux alors qu'il ne peut pas l'être. Pas quand il est si loin de la personne qu'il aime et dont il attendait (im)patiemment le retour. ( Pairing surprise, Lisez et vous saurez !)


_Coucou !_  
 _Voici un énième Oneshot de ma part._  
 _Pour le pairing, vous découvrirez au fil de votre lecture, je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise :)_  
 _J'ai écrit cet OS sur le moment, parce que j'en avais envie. Excusez-moi s'il y'a des incohérences ou des fautes d'orthographe._

 _Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_  
 _Bisouxxxxxxx_  
 _Myinahla_

* * *

C'était une journée exceptionnelle selon les météorologues. Le soleil brillait, les températures étaient agréables et c'était une chance que cette journée soit un samedi. Les enfants pouvaient rire, s'amuser dehors en toute liberté – tout en étant surveillé par leurs parents pour la plupart en pleine discussions- et leurs rires mettaient du baume au cœur de toutes les personnes présentes non loin, en particulier dans le cœur des personnes âgées qui souriaient à leur tour de voir tant de joie et d'adorables enfants ne faisant rien de mal s'amuser.  
La journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite pour eux.  
Mais pour lui, si.  
Il observait tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux de la fenêtre de son petit appartement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, à cause de la tristesse qui prenait déjà tellement de place dans son cœur. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs avoir formé une paroi infranchissable pour toute forme de bonheur.  
Il attendait.  
Il attendait ce qui pourrait illuminer sa vie comme ce soleil le faisait pour tant de personnes. Cette chose qui manquait tant à sa vie, telle un rayon de soleil à travers les nuages gris. La chose qui pourrait faire cesser enfin le froid ambiant qui régnait en lui.  
Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps, déjà.  
Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il détournait son regard de la fenêtre. Il balaya la pièce où il se trouvait du regard et s'arrêta net quand il vit ces bouts de papiers de couleurs différentes posées soigneusement sur l'oreiller de droite du lit double du jeune homme.  
Il l'attendait.  
Il avait déjà rencontré la personne qui avait transformé chacun de ses hivers en été, chaque cauchemar en rêve, chaque journée en conte de fée. Il l'avait trouvé et cette personne avait illuminé sa vie. Ses sourires suffisaient à le faire sourire à son tour et à se sentir bien, tout en le faisant fondre un peu plus à chaque fois. Son souffle doux et chaud le faisait toujours frissonner. Sa main semblait avoir été faîte pour glisser dans la sienne sans aucune difficulté. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.  
Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Lui qui pensait que jamais, Oh grand jamais cela ne pourrait lui arriver, il s'était trompé. Il s'était frayé un chemin dans sa vie, sous sa peau, dans son cœur. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir s'habituer aux délicieuses sensations qu'il lui procurait. Il le couvrait de cadeaux, lui faisait sans cesse des surprises au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Mais tout ça, c'était fini.

Il est parti.

Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait.  
Il continuait à lui envoyer des lettres. La dernière était arrivée, il y'avait deux mois.

 _« Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. Attends-moi. Je reviendrai te prendre dans mes bras.  
Signé, Ton Rayon de Soleil »._

Et lui, il attendait.  
Les autres continuaient à lui dire qu'il était stupide, qu'il devrait simplement l'oublier et aller de l'avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Cet amour était ancré au plus profond de sa chair. Les autres n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui.  
Il lui était impossible de l'oublier.  
Pas avec les magnifiques lettres qu'il lui envoyait. Elles contenaient des poèmes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, des déclarations d'amour enflammées auxquelles il croyait plus que tout. Il voulait y croire.  
Leur histoire n'était pas finie.  
Il reviendrait. Il en était sûr. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Leur amour était solide, toujours plus fort avec le temps qui passe.  
Il avait tellement besoin de lui…

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit et ses amis entrèrent les uns après les autres.

- **Hyung, ça fait deux ans qu'il est parti. Tu devrais tenter de l'oublier et rencontrer d'autres personnes...**

 **\- Il reviendra.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?**

 **\- Je le sais, c'est tout.**

Ses amis roulèrent des yeux.  
Evidemment, ils ne le comprenaient pas. Ils ne vivaient pas ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Ils vivaient sans ce manque constant, sans ce froid qui l'enveloppait comme une écharpe sans jamais lâcher prise, avec pour seul réconfort ces lettres dont la beauté s'effaçait doucement avec le temps. En temps normal, quand la magie de l'une de ses lettres commençait à disparaître, il en recevait une autre.  
Alors il attendait.

 **\- Il fait si beau, on pourrait aller faire un tour, tous ensembles ! T'en dis quoi, Hyung ?**

 **\- Le facteur est passé, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai eu du courrier, SungYeol ?**

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- **Gyu-Hyung…**

 **\- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.**

 **\- Ca se trouve, tu te fais du mal pour rien.**

SungYeol s'avança vers SungGyu.

- **J'ai mal de te voir comme ça, Hyung. On s'inquiète tous, tu sais.**

Les autres observaient et hochèrent la tête pour appuyer ce que le jeune homme venait de dire.

\- **J'ai confiance en lui.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas. Ca fait deux ans qu'il est parti…**

 **\- Qu'est ce que l'amour sans confiance ?**

SungYeol baissa la tête.

- **J'ai confiance en lui, et je l'aime. Il reviendra et je veux être là pour l'accueillir.**

Ses amis, comme d'habitude, battirent en retraite devant la détermination de SungGyu. Ce dernier se sentait toujours coupable après coup. Après tout, ses amis ne pensaient pas à mal. Ils ne voulaient que son bonheur.  
Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que son bonheur n'existait pas sans lui ?  
Alors il restait là, inlassablement à regarder par la fenêtre. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, dès qu'il revenait du travail, SungGyu était là, à guetter son retour.  
Il espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait plus très longtemps à attendre pour recevoir sa lettre…

Le facteur connaissait SungGyu à présent. Le jeune homme venait toujours le voir pour savoir s'il avait du courrier. Il paraissait vraiment malheureux et le facteur avait mal au cœur pour lui. Mais SungGyu ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il voulait juste sa lettre. Des nouvelles de lui.  
Car qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, les jours étaient les mêmes sans son Rayon de Soleil.  
Et ça en était désolant. Même s'il continuait à sourire, son sourire n'était plus naturel. Il était forcé et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Son regard ne pétillait plus comme il le faisait avant. Il n'avait plus la même joie de vivre.  
Il semblait s'être perdu en cours de route, lui aussi.  
Des dizaines de personnes tentaient de l'approcher en lui disant qu'il était beau, ou en étant plus directs en lui demandant un rencard. SungGyu refusait toujours poliment.  
A quoi bon vouloir le remplacer s'il reviendra ?  
Et ça, personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre.

- **Tu as eu une lettre, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Toujours rien…**

 **\- Patience. Peut-être que tu l'auras demain !** Lui sourit sa patronne.

Elle était probablement la seule personne qui le comprenait. Ca se voyait dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas pitié de lui. Elle le comprenait.

- **Pendant quatre ans, avec mon mari, nous n'avons parlé que par lettre. Il travaillait à l'autre bout du pays. Puis il est revenu et m'a demandé ma main.**

Un grand sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de la dame, et un sourire un peu plus faible mais tout aussi doux apparut sur le visage de SungGyu.  
Elle le comprenait, bien qu'il était parti pour une toute autre raison…

 ** _Flashback :_**

 _SungGyu était installé confortablement sur le canapé alors que son petit ami était au téléphone. Il attendait, comme toujours. Il avait comme toujours mis son téléphone sur haut parleur._

 _- **Oui, maman ?**_

 ** _\- Tu travailles là ?_**

 ** _\- Je viens de finir._**

 ** _\- Alors tu es libre ! Peux-tu passer à la maison ? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Je t'assure, tu vas l'adorer !_**

 ** _\- Maman, ne recommence pas…_**

 ** _\- Mais tu sais bien que ce type qui est trop vieux pour toi n'est qu'une phase dans ta vie. Et tu n'es sûrement qu'une phase dans la sienne, alors autant vous rendre service à tous les deux et largue le._**

 _SungGyu baissait inlassablement les yeux mais son Rayon de Soleil s'avançait toujours et doucement, à l'aide de son index, il lui relevait la tête. Et à chaque fois, il croisait ce regard plein d'amour qui le rendait plus fort._

 _- **Maman, peu importe ce que tu peux dire, j'aime SungGyu et tes plans foireux pour me forcer à rencontrer des gens pour que je me marie ne te mèneront nulle part. Si ça t'a amusé de faire ça avec Hyung, ne compte pas sur moi pour être une autre de tes marionnettes.**_

 ** _\- Mais…_**

 ** _\- Au revoir, Maman !_**

 ** _\- Nam WooHyun, je te somme de…_**

 _Ils n'entendirent pas le reste car WooHyun avait raccroché._

 _- **Ne fais pas attention à elle, elle ne cherche qu'à se rendre intéressante.**_

 _Son Rayon de Soleil s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé à côté de SungGyu et saisit délicatement son visage._

 _- **Elle réagit comme ça juste parce qu'elle ne supporte pas que je n'ai pas trouvé l'amour le plus conventionnel dont elle rêvait pour moi.**_

 _Son index caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme._

 _- **Mais ce n'est pas parce que notre amour n'est pas conventionnel qu'il n'est pas authentique.**_

 _Et après, WooHyun s'avançait doucement et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres._  
 _Et SungGyu l'avait cru._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

SungGyu se souvenait de chaque moment de bonheur qui avait marqué sa vie avec WooHyun. Leur première rencontre. Leur premier rencard. Leur premier baiser. Leur deuxième rencard, leur première fois…  
Tout était tellement naturel entre eux. Ils avaient deux ans d'écart, mais WooHyun était vraiment plus mature que les autres personnes de son âge qui ne cherchaient à l'époque que de l'amusement temporaire. WooHyun, lui, parlait avenir.  
Et SungGyu buvait ses paroles.

L'homme saisit son téléphone et le déverrouilla. En fond d'écran l'une des dernières photos qu'ils avaient prise ensemble. WooHyun et lui étaient joue contre joue et souriaient à l'appareil. SungGyu laissa son doigt glisser lentement sur l'écran alors qu'il retraçait chaque courbe du visage de son Rayon de Soleil.  
Il adorait tout chez lui : La façon dont ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'il souriait, les petites pommettes qui ressortaient, ses lèvres assez pulpeuses mais simplement parfaites.  
Cette photo reflétait un instant de bonheur comme ils l'avaient vécu. Et c'est ce dont SungGyu avait besoin pour continuer à vivre.  
Il avait besoin de lui.

Doucement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le soleil commença à disparaître et les nuages firent leur apparition. Le temps s'écoulait à une lenteur insoutenable pour le jeune homme toujours planté devant sa fenêtre. Chaque tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait dans sa tête.  
Sa vie était au ralenti depuis qu'il était parti.  
SungGyu soupira, prit ses clefs et sortit. Il marchait dans la rue encore bondée et plus que jamais, au milieu de tous ces gens, il se sentait seul.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit lui-aussi à ses baisers, ses sourires, ce bonheur dont il était privé ?  
Il s'arrêta devant un vendeur ambulant et commanda quelque chose à manger. Une fois servi, il mangea puis paya avant de s'incliner et de partir.  
Il se promit mentalement de revenir voir ce vendeur avec WooHyun. Mais quand ?  
Il rentra et se plongea dans son canapé. Le temps s'assombrissait et correspondait plus à ce que SungGyu ressentait. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se disait qu'il était en parfaite harmonie avec la nature. Il aimait ce moment lorsqu'il ne se sentait plus seul. Mais ce n'était que temporaire, avant que la lune ne fasse réellement son apparition et que ses yeux se ferment pour l'emmener vers un endroit où WooHyun et lui sont toujours aussi heureux.

Parce que WooHyun le poursuit même dans ses rêves.  
La plupart du temps, il ne fait que revoir le jour où WooHyun lui apprit la triste nouvelle.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Il avait deviné en le regardant, quelque chose allait changer. WooHyun était gauche, visiblement nerveux à l'idée de lui dire quelque chose. SungGyu avait passé tellement de temps à l'observer – à son insu ou pas – qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait apprendre._  
 _Et bien entendu, il avait raison._

 ** _\- Gyu…_**

 _WooHyun s'était assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Il saisit ses mains._

 _- **Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est ce pas ?**_

 ** _\- Parle, Hyun._**

 _Il soupira._

 ** _\- Lis ça._**

 _Il lâcha quelques instants les mains de son petit ami et fouilla sa table de nuit. Il en sortit une enveloppe qui lui était adressée et la tendit à SungGyu. Il saisit l'enveloppe en jetant un regard curieux et il se mit à lire._

 ** _\- Tu as obtenu une bourse pour aller étudier à New York ?_**

 _WooHyun lui fit un sourire crispé._

 _- **J'avais postulé avant que nous ne soyons ensemble, et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir d'être sélectionné, car ils sont vraiment sélectifs…**_

 _SungGyu le coupa en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami, et lui fit un câlin._

 _- **Je savais que tu étais le meilleur, Hyun.**_

 _Il sentit son Rayon de Soleil se détendre légèrement dans son étreinte. Puis il le relâcha._

 ** _\- Ca… Ne te dérange pas ? Ca va être un an sans toi…_**

 _Le cœur de SungGyu s'était serré. L'ambiance était plus tendue._

 _- **Tu y tiens vraiment ?**_

 ** _\- C'est une chance en or. Je crois que je n'en aurais pas deux._**

 ** _\- Alors vas-y._**

 _Les yeux de WooHyun s'étaient écarquillés de surprise._

 ** _\- V-Vraiment ?_**

 ** _\- Puisque tu y tiens._**

 _Son Rayon de Soleil lui sauta presque dans les bras et le serra fort, tellement fort que SungGyu suffoquait légèrement._

 _- **A une condition…**_

 ** _\- Tout ce que tu veux._**

 ** _\- Écris-moi._**

 ** _\- Je passerai mon temps avec mon stylo en main pour te raconter tout ce que je ne pourrais pas partager avec toi._**

 _WooHyun plongea sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami, et desserra un petit peu son emprise. Ils s'embrassèrent._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

L'un des derniers moments de bonheur dans ses bras car à peine une semaine après, il était parti.  
Et depuis, le monde de SungGyu était en deux couleurs : Le noir et le blanc.  
Au départ, WooHyun lui envoyait deux à trois lettres par semaine. Puis une lettre toutes les semaines, puis une toutes les deux semaines… Deux par mois… Une tous les deux mois… Puis le silence s'était installé entre eux. Et SungGyu vivait très mal ce silence.  
Dans sa tête, une voix ne cessait de lui murmurer que WooHyun avait trouvé mieux que lui, qu'il l'avait quitté pour un mec ou une jeune femme plus jeune, plus beau/belle, plus parfait(e) encore pour lui que ne l'était SungGyu. Et qu'il attendait pour rien.  
Après tout, WooHyun avait dit que ça ne durerait qu'un an… Et cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il était parti.  
Et six mois auparavant, il avait reçu un appel de la mère de WooHyun lui disant qu'il arrête d'attendre WooHyun car ce dernier s'était trouvé quelqu'un en Amérique et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et SungGyu avait refusé de la croire et il avait eu raison.  
Deux semaines après, il avait reçu une lettre de son Rayon de Soleil réfutant les dires de sa belle-mère tant détestée.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux…

Ce fut le soleil qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. SungGyu râla et se retourna mais trop tard, il était réveillé. Il soupira.  
La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit et une voix résonna dans l'appartement très calme.

- **Hyung ?**

 **\- Dans la chambre.**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur SungYeol qui se cachait les yeux.

- **T'es visible ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il enleva sa main de là, et il s'assied à côté de son ami.

- **Excuse-moi pour hier, Hyung. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, et je n'aurai pas dû te dire de l'oublier.**

SungGyu se tourna vers son ami qui regardait le plafond.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

 **\- J'ai tenté de me mettre à ta place. Comment je vivrais si je n'avais plus Soo à mes côtés ? Est-ce que je voudrais l'oublier ou simplement… Espérer ?**

Il baissa son regard dans celui de SungGyu.

 **\- Et comme je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui, ni l'oublier, j'en ai déduit que ma réflexion d'hier avait été stupide et déplacée. Pardon, Hyung.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, il est où, MyungSoo ?**

 **\- Il dort encore. Je lui ai laissé un mot pour qu'il ne lance pas un avis de recherche après moi.**

L'aîné des deux sourit.

\- **Tu veux un café ?**

 **\- C'est pas de refus.**

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à parler tous les deux tout en vidant la cafetière. Puis SungYeol a eu un appel de MyungSoo et il est parti non sans avoir fait un énorme câlin à SungGyu et après s'être excusé une vingtième fois.  
Le silence entoura à nouveau SungGyu mais cette fois-ci, une partie du froid qui l'entourait avait disparu. Enfin un de ses amis tentait de le comprendre ! C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait espéré…

Mais cette joie disparut rapidement.  
Deux semaines plus tard, un dimanche matin vers six heures, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. SungGyu se traîna difficilement pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la mère de WooHyun se tenir devant lui. Elle le regarda de haut en bas de façon dédaigneuse.

- **Même pas présentable.**

 **\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on débarque chez les gens à six heures du matin.** Répondit SungGyu du tac au tac.

La femme roula des yeux.

- **Je viens récupérer les vêtements de mon WooHyunnie. Et ses affaires.**

Elle bouscula légèrement SungGyu et se fraya un chemin dans l'appartement qu'elle jugea rapidement.

 **\- Vous viviez ici avec mon WooHyunnie ? Dans ce taudis ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous payer un hôtel quatre étoiles, excusez-moi pour ça !**

Elle l'ignora et commença à remplir la valise qu'elle traînait derrière elle. Le cœur de SungGyu se serra en voyant son armoire se vider petit à petit. La mère de son petit ami, elle, y mettait du cœur. Elle semblait ravie de pouvoir piétiner les derniers espoirs du jeune homme.  
Au bout d'une interminable demi-heure, la dame se dirigea vers la porte et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- **Vous n'avez jamais été assez bien pour mon fils. Laissez le partir et allez de l'avant, vous aussi. Tout le monde sera content. Adieu.**

Et elle quitta la pièce.  
Le cœur de SungGyu tomba jusque dans ses chaussettes. Tout ce qui appartenait à WooHyun avait disparu. L'appartement paraissait tellement vide… Aussi vide que le cœur et l'esprit de SungGyu à ce moment-là.  
Il devait quitter l'endroit au plus vite.  
Ainsi, il passa un coup de fil à DongWoo qui vivait seul, et qui accepta sans problème de l'héberger quelques temps… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse à l'absence de WooHyun dans l'appartement.

Six mois passèrent ainsi.  
Et SungGyu s'en voulait d'être un poids sur les épaules de ses amis. DongWoo ne disait rien, mais SungGyu savait qu'il était un frein à sa nouvelle relation avec cette personne – il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais il voyait les sourires qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait son téléphone, et il entendait les conversations tard le soir. Alors il se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains et il remercia son ami avant de retourner s'installer dans son propre appartement.  
Quand il remit un pied dans l'appartement, tous ses souvenirs le frappèrent en plein visage et en plein cœur. Les éclats de rire de WooHyun résonnaient dans l'appartement trop calme. Il le voyait partout. Il devenait complètement fou.  
Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix et les rouvrit. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. L'air frais s'engouffra dans l'appartement et avec l'air, les souvenirs de WooHyun et de ce temps douloureux où la mère du jeune homme lui avait piétiné le cœur sans remords. Tous disparurent de la pièce… Mais pas du cœur du jeune homme.  
Le soleil pénétra dans la pièce, et SungGyu se laissa baigner dans le soleil. Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans l'appartement comme il l'avait fait auparavant. La vie continuait, après tout. Alors il saisit son téléphone et appela ses amis.

- **On se fait une soirée, ce soir ? C'est moi qui invite !**

Evidemment, il n'eut que des réponses positives.  
Doucement mais sûrement, SungGyu reprit goût à la vie. DongWoo sortit publiquement avec HoYa qui intégra le groupe avec son petit frère, SungJong. SungGyu adorait le jeune homme. SungYeol était souvent jaloux de l'attention de son ami sur SungJong, mais il savait très bien qu'au fond, SungYeol le protégerait aussi, s'il y'avait besoin de le faire. Et MyungSoo et SungGyu roulaient des yeux face au comportement enfantin des deux garçons.  
Mais tous étaient ravis d'avoir retrouvé leur ami qui lui, ne savait plus s'il devait continuer à attendre ou pas…

Un soir, tous voulaient prolonger une soirée chez SungGyu, comme ce dernier l'avait suggéré. Ce petit groupe faisait pas mal de bruits à lui tout seul, et les gens se retournaient vers eux mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils arrivèrent à destination alors que SungJong et SungYeol se chamaillaient pour ne pas changer. SungGyu sortit son trousseau de clefs de sa poche et la mit dans la serrure quand il se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas –ou plus- verrouillée.  
Le cœur de SungGyu rata un battement.

 **\- Hyung… T'avais fermé ta porte, n'est ce pas ?** Demanda MyungSoo, inquiet.

- **Oui…**

HoYa et DongWoo passèrent devant.

 **\- Si le voleur est toujours là, on va le coincer, Hyung !** Dit DongWoo avec détermination.

SungGyu secoua la tête et se plaça au milieu du couple. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, et eurent la surprise de voir la fenêtre grande ouverte. Les épaules de DongWoo et HoYa tombèrent.

- **Le voleur est déjà parti.**

 **\- Vérifie ce qu'on a bien pu te voler.** Raisonna SungJong.

SungGyu regarda partout autour de lui, après avoir allumé la lampe.

- **Quelle utilité de passer par la fenêtre ? On est au neuvième étage. S'il avait sauté, il aurait été blessé, non ? Et alors on l'aurait retrouvé plus facilement…**

 **\- En admettant que le voleur soit parti…** Murmura SungYeol.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- **Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

 **\- Il y'a du bruit dans ta chambre, Hyung.**

SungGyu doubla SungYeol et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration. L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur tellement plus vite, et il avait du mal à réfléchir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Il échangea un regard avec ses amis qui lui montrèrent visiblement qu'ils restaient à ses côtés, peu importe ce qui allait se passer.  
Une profonde inspiration, et SungGyu toucha la poignée puis la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger « clic ». Il l'ouvrit en la poussant légèrement et son cœur s'arrêta net.

Il y'avait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Le cœur de SungGyu rata un battement et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Les bras de SungYeol et MyungSoo l'empêchèrent de tomber.  
Ils lui laissèrent le temps de se remettre du choc, puis il se dégagea doucement en s'avançant vers la personne. Ses pas étaient prudents, et SungGyu tremblait légèrement. Son cœur palpitait, et sa vue était légèrement floue.

WooHyun était allongé sur le lit, profondément endormi.

SungGyu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
Etait-ce une hallucination ?  
Il arriva au pied du lit et s'assied lentement à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur la joue de WooHyun qui ne bougea pas, toujours loin dans le monde des rêves. Puis SungGyu tourna la tête vers tous ses amis qui étaient toujours présents et qui observaient la scène.  
Etait-ce une hallucination ou encore un de ses rêves ? Celui-là lui paraissait bien réel. Trop réel, même.  
La voix de SungYeol le sortit de sa transe, même si elle n'avait été qu'un murmure.

- **Il est revenu…**

Alors il n'était pas le seul à le voir !  
MyungSoo prit SungYeol dans ses bras comme si c'était un réflexe de sa part, et les deux avaient les yeux rivés sur l'endormi sur le lit. SungGyu tourna la tête et son regard plongea directement dans le regard curieux qui le fixait.  
Il était incapable de dire combien de temps passa ainsi car pour lui, le temps s'était figé.  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de WooHyun.

\- **Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai.**

Les larmes commencèrent à piquer les yeux de SungGyu. Cependant, WooHyun ne vit pas venir les coups de poing que ce dernier lui infligea.

- **T'étais supposé revenir au bout d'un an et pas trois !**

WooHyun ne tenta même pas de se défendre. D'un geste habile, il se redressa et saisit les poignets de SungGyu avant de l'attirer contre lui.

- **Tu m'as manqué, Gyu.**

Et là, SungGyu craqua. Il fondit en larmes contre son petit ami qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille après avoir lâché délicatement les poignets de son SungGyu. Tous restèrent à observer le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un spectacle qu'ils n'espéraient plus voir un jour.  
SungGyu finit par se calmer et s'écarta doucement.

- **TOI ! J'exige des explications !**

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux… Mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je suis arrivé ici après être descendu de l'avion, et je souffre légèrement du décalage horaire.**

WooHyun se tourna vers leurs amis.

 **\- Il y'a des visages connus… Et des moins connus. Revenez demain matin, vers onze heures. On a du temps à rattraper.**

Tous hochèrent la tête et partirent les uns après les autres.  
SungGyu, lui, restait sur ses gardes. Il était bien décidé à lui en vouloir quand même de ne pas lui avoir écrit et de ne pas être rentré avant. Alors il se dirigea seul dans la salle de bain et se changea. Puis il revint dans la chambre, en sortit et alla refermer la porte de l'appartement à double tour, puis il vérifia que la fenêtre était bien fermée cette fois. Puis, quand il se retourna, le regard brûlant de WooHyun était rivé sur lui.

- **Je crois que ça ne pourra pas attendre demain, pour nous deux.**

SungGyu roula des yeux et lutta contre son envie féroce de se jeter à son cou et de lui murmurer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il lutta contre cette envie de sentir à nouveau son cœur battre contre le sien, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. WooHyun s'avança prudemment vers lui, saisit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui vers la chambre. Les deux hommes s'assirent d'un côté et d'autre du lit en se faisant face.

\- **J'ai passé ces trois ans aux Etats-Unis. La première année, j'ai fait mes études normalement, comme je te le disais dans les lettres.**

 **\- Et ensuite ?**

- **La deuxième année, j'ai changé carrément de voie. Je me suis rendu compte que les études que je faisais, je ne les faisais pas par plaisir mais juste pour être dans la continuité de ce que mes parents voulaient de moi. Un bon métier, puis une femme que j'épouserai, puis des enfants… C'était ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, car c'est ce qu'ils ont obtenus avec mon grand frère…**

Le regard de SungGyu devint froid. Les mains de WooHyun saisirent les siennes avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de se faire repousser.

- **Mais ils ont tout faux avec moi. Je ne serai pas avocat comme mon frère. Je ne me marierai pas avec une femme et je n'aurai pas d'enfants. Je le sais déjà car le seul que je veux, c'est toi. Et si tu veux te marier un jour, je serai plus que ravi d'être celui qui te passera la bague au doigt.**

Malgré tout, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné des deux.

- **Alors, qu'est ce que tu es devenu ?**

 **\- Architecte.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- J'ai fait transférer mon dossier après avoir fini dans les premiers de ma promotion là-bas. Je continuerai mes études ici.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir finies là-bas ?**

Le regard de WooHyun plongea dans celui de SungGyu qui sentit des frissons naître sur sa peau. Un effet que seul WooHyun avait sur lui.

- **A cause de toi.**

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché les mains de son petit ami et il l'attira d'un coup sec vers lui et leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- **J'ai survécu trois ans sans toi. C'était trois années où je te voyais à chaque coin de rue, où tu hantais chacun de mes rêves, trois ans à me demander si tu vas bien… Si tu m'as remplacé…**

WooHyun caressa doucement sa joue.

 **\- Mais si tu l'as fait, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te reconquérir. Peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra. Tu seras mien parce que c'est comme ça que tout doit être. Il n'y a personne de plus parfait pour moi que toi. Et je sais que tu es la seule personne qui pourrait un jour faire battre mon cœur tellement vite, et le faire s'arrêter une fraction de seconde juste en me souriant.**

Il avança encore un peu son visage, et le souffle de SungGyu se fit saccadé. Une tension naquit entre eux.

\- **Tout ce temps passé sans toi m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un comme je t'aime, toi.**

Et il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que SungGyu pose ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Puis il brisa le baiser et le frappa légèrement à l'épaule, visiblement sans aucune envie de le blesser.

- **Espèce de fou ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te remplacer ?!**

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?**

 **\- J'ai ignoré ta mère…**

WooHyun roula des yeux.

 **\- Et je t'ai attendu.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de WooHyun.

 **\- Pendant tout ce temps… Sans savoir si je reviendrai… Tu m'as attendu ?**

SungGyu hocha la tête.

- **Il n'y a toujours eu que toi, depuis le premier moment de notre histoire jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a toujours eu que toi.**

Le Rayon de Soleil attira son petit ami contre lui, et ils échangèrent un baiser beaucoup plus passionné. Le cœur de SungGyu ratait des battements, mais il s'en moquait. Il commençait enfin à ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur tordre délicieusement ses entrailles. Il se remplissait à nouveau de tout l'amour que WooHyun lui portait et qu'il portait à WooHyun.  
Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. La tête contre le torse de WooHyun, SungGyu écoutait simplement son cœur battre contre son oreille. C'était certainement la mélodie qu'il préférait plus que tout au monde, avec la voix de WooHyun lorsqu'il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait.  
Puis ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils avaient manqués dans la vie des autres. Ainsi, WooHyun fut surpris d'apprendre que SungYeol et MyungSoo s'étaient mis ensemble car avant son départ, ils étaient amis mais passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'à réellement discuter.  
Et WooHyun lui apprit qu'il était en froid après sa mère, et qu'il avait entendu parler des crasses qu'elle avait fait vivre à son SungGyu.

 **\- Peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec mon mode de vie. Je suis adulte, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, alors ne me quitte pas, d'accord ?**

SungGyu acquiesça. La douce chaleur qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis si longtemps commençait à le détendre tellement qu'il somnolait à présent. WooHyun eut un petit rire, puis il vola un nouveau baiser à son petit ami et le serra bien contre lui alors qu'il ferma les yeux, lui aussi.

\- **WooHyun…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

De là où il était, SungGyu entendit le cœur de son petit ami battre irrégulièrement. Il sourit.  
Alors il n'était pas le seul à vivre ça !  
C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit. Le premier depuis trois ans.

Le temps passa doucement, et l'expérience prouva à SungGyu qu'il avait eu raison d'attendre. Sa vie était à nouveau comme elle l'était avant le départ de WooHyun mais en mieux. Ce dernier était encore plus câlin, plus mature qu'avant, et c'était loin de lui déplaire. SungGyu avait retrouvé le sourire et le soleil à nouveau illuminait sa vie. Il voyait à nouveau la vie de toutes les couleurs.  
L'attente avait eu du bon.  
SungGyu et WooHyun n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux qu'après leurs retrouvailles. Et cela avait consolidé leur amour. A présent, ils ne voyaient plus leur vie l'un sans l'autre et rien ni personne ne pouvait aller contre la force de leur amour.

FIN


End file.
